This invention relates to an extendable pour cap. The invention is especially applicable for use with conventional plastic containers commonly used for holding vehicle fluids, such as motor oil, radiator fluid, windshield wiper fluid, and the like. The invention is likewise applicable for use on other plastic, metal, and/or glass containers, such as those used to store dry granular or powdery products. The invention allows convenient pouring of contents from the container to a desired destination in a generally controlled and focused manner, without spillage, and without the use of a funnel.